The present invention is an improvement on my aerial projectile toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,659. An object of the present invention is to improve on the design and functionability of my aerial projectile toy, to enable it to be packaged and shipped in a compact manner, and to make it more adaptable for accommodating a variety of accessories.